It is well known that die parts may be locked into position by wedges and/or hook means as shown, for example, in Gaddi U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,264 issued Jan. 8, 1985 and Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,405 issued June 3, 1986, and even having a floating wedge means as disclosed in Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,936 issued June 13, 1967. Cooperating tapered slides for holding movable dies in position when the dies are closed are also well known as shown by the above mentioned patents. However, there is no known means in which a floating wedge is employed to position and lock a slide mounted in and to a movable die in the positive manner disclosed herein.